My Own New Future
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: A short Jacob/Alice fic. Alice's headaches are getting worse and Jacob is the only one that can relieve the pain. Somewhere along the way though the two find themselves realizing it might more than just friendship. Spike


**Title: My Own New Future  
Fandom: Twilight  
Pairing: Alice/Jacob  
Author's Notes: Uh…first Twilight fanfic (well posted anyway)**

**-**

-

I sat in the attic, hiding my head in my hands. Never in my entire vampire life had I been in so much pain. The little demon child inside of Bella was driving me mad. I couldn't even find comfort in my own home. I had to hide out like the stereotypical vampire that humans have in mind. I couldn't even go downstairs to speak with my family without wincing in pain every couple of seconds. I was on the verge of siding with Edward and saying, just get the baby out what ever means possible the pain was so intense. However, I knew I couldn't do that to my sister; she wanted this baby more than anything, maybe even more than Edward himself. I knew I would just have to wait out the next four days. I did the math to try to keep my mind off the pain. If the baby was born in exactly four days it would be…96 hours…5760 minutes…345,600 seconds. No that was too easy for my vampire mind. Math was easy maybe if I started translating something. I considered translating the Bible into Italian. I'd already had it memorized. Unlike Edward, I thought our kind had a chance of getting into heaven once we died. I had only just started when I heard my own angel enter the house.

As soon as Jacob neared our glass home, I could feel the pain subdue. The closer he got, the less pain I felt. I heard him coming up the stairs and into the attic. He smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"Thought you might need a fix," he said coming over to sit next to me.

"Yeah," I nodded. Over the past week or so, I'd grown so accustomed to the werewolf that I no longer realized the smell and his warmth was no longer painful but comforting instead. "I know that Bella really wants this baby and all but I swear if it's in there for more than four more days _I'll _hold Rosalie back with Edward goes for the stomach."

"That bad?" he asked.

"You have no idea."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaded my head against his chest. "That help?"

"Yes," I nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Jake." I could barely feel the pain anymore, just a slight buzzing that was more annoying that painful.

"You're welcome. Have to find some way to keep my keep now that Bella doesn't need me anymore. I like feeling needed."

"You're welcome here without having to keep your keep," I told him.

"Why do you think that the baby makes your vision disappear?" Jacob asked, rubbing my shoulder. I couldn't help the small purr sound that escaped my mouth. He chuckled and I responded,

"I have no idea. Carlisle has a theory though."

"Doesn't he always."

"He thinks that the child is more like you than either Edward or Bella, or vampire or human really. I can't see it, but Edward can hear it. It's growing at a rapid pace which doesn't come from either side. Vampires can't grow at all, and humans grow at a normal pace. He really wants to wait until it's born to see how many chromosomes he has. Edward mentioned something about murder if it has the same amount as you."

I heard him gulp and I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he was kidding though."

"He better have been."

"Don't worry. I owe you. If he tires I'll hold him back. Can't have someone harming my headache reliever now can I? What if the baby is the same way even after it's born?"

"Do you think that the blurriness will go away once it's born?" he asked shocked.

I nodded. "Carlisle seems to think so and since his guess is better than mine right now, I'm going with his."

"Seth could always be your headache reliever. I couldn't see Edward harming the kid."

"True, but I like you better," she smiled.

"Thanks. I prefer you to Edward to," he grinned.

"Well I should hope so. I'm not probing your mind every time we're in the same room."

"So I'm not the only one he gets to?"

"Of course not, we've all been on the verge of attacking him at one point or another. Emmett actually has. It was actually quite interesting. Tore up the living room and Esme would have had a heart attack if that were even possible for us, but it was completely worth it."

"What happened?"

"Emmett thought something, don't even remember what, about Rosalie. They were in a fight and it was something pretty bad. Edward repeated it, Rose got pissed, and Em attacked. One second we're all just sitting there, Esme dusting the kitchen, Carlisle reading, me and Rose carrying on one conversation while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward carried on another. The next second Emmett's got Edward pinned, going for his next. It took three of us- Jasper, Rosalie, and I- to get him off."

"I wouldn't want to go up against Emmett," I told her, remember the strength he displayed during the fight with the red headed vampire and her newborns.

"I wouldn't either if I didn't have the ability to predict his every movement."

Neither one of us spoke for awhile. We just sat up in the attic, no sounds other than his breathing and the occasional thud or bump from downstairs.

"Hey Alice, what does Jasper think about you spending all this time with me? Why don't you and he just go off for a while on your own until the baby's born? Sam's pack isn't going to attack or anything. We've already discussed it with him. Wouldn't it be a lot more convenient that waiting for me to return whenever I have to go run a patrol?"

"Jasper and I have been together for nearly a hundred years Jacob? Do you really think that we've never taken a break so one of us could be with someone else for a while? Everyone else has as well, even Esme and Carlisle. If you don't try it out with someone else everyone once in a while you don't realize how great what you have really is. Besides, it's not like we're up to anything is it? Just talking and dubbing of pain."

"What if we wanted something else to come of it?" Jacob asked looking down at me.

I turned my head up so I was looking into his warm eyes. "Do you want something to come of this?"

"I might."

"This isn't how it ends though Jake. My future would have disappeared if we were together."

"When was the last time you saw the future? Before the baby? I wasn't around then like I am now. Who knows how your future ends up now? I really like you, Shortie."

I stared up at him, considering what he was saying. Jasper would understand. I know he would. Besides, I've never been with anyone else. He has sure, but I've never risked the pain of fooling around with someone if I knew it wasn't going to be forever, and unlike everyone else, I could tell if it would be forever or not. I was growing fond of Jacob. Even I, had considered the idea of it becoming something else. I'd even found myself wondering once or twice what it would feel like to have his warm lips against mine.

Jasper and I didn't have the same spark as we did a hundred years ago. We didn't even act like a couple anymore. I hadn't even noticed it before now. I gave in my curiosity, tilting my head up and kissing Jacob. His mouth was warm, warmer than the rest of him if that was even possible. He reacted instantly, turning me around in less than a second so that we were facing each other and I didn't have to bend in such an awkward position. I didn't have to be careful with him which was shocking, he was stronger than I was, which was something I wasn't used to. Jasper _was_ stronger, but he never let it show, too afraid that he would hurt me. He always seemed to forget that I was made out of the same rock hard material as him.

Jacob however moved his lips against mine violently, digging one of his warm hands into my hair while using the other to pull me even closer to him. I had never been so hot in my entire life. Be this close to any other werewolf would have hurt, the heat I mean. It would have burned my icy skin, even if it didn't leave proof of the pain. With Jacob however, it felt nice, comforting instead of painful. He bit my bottom lip, hard enough that if I were human, it would have bled, but no me it just felt playful, not painful at all. I opened my mouth, giving him entrance. Our tongues fought over control while exploring every corner of the other's mouth. Then, all too suddenly for my liking, he pulled away.

"Sorry, some of us still need to breath," he smirked, brushing back my bangs. Funny, I thought, most guys did that first. Then again, Jacob was no where near most guys, he wasn't even fully human. He was perfect for me. Even more perfect for me than Jasper. Wow, that was a thought I had to get used to. Some one more perfect for me than Jasper. Weird.

"You know if some one told me three weeks ago, I would coming to the Cullen house to see you instead of Bella, I would have laughed at them. If they told me I was going to be making out with one of those vampires, especially you, I would have called the asylum, assuring them that there was a nutter out on the loose. Funny how much someone's future can change in such a small amount of time."

He was right, I wouldn't have trusted my own sight if it showed me falling for Bella's best friend of a young werewolf. "It only takes a second for someone's future to change Jacob."

"I like the way it's heading right now."

"How do you know what way it's heading?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he smirked.

"Yeah?" I grinned.

"Yeah," he nodded before leaning down to kiss me again.

-

-

**Eh, don't like how it started out, but I like the ending. Oh yeah, and the ending sucks. Tell me if you can think of a better one. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of the story as well. **

**Love Always, **

**Spike, Aislin, Ash-Bash, or whatever else it is you call me. **


End file.
